


let's just wing it

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Courtship, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Pigeons, This is a, i don't have any other explanation, look they are pigeons that's it, pigeon AU, this is romantic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: Ah, Viktor thought, and spotted an abandoned chicken nugget under a table.





	let's just wing it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibleplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleplatypus/gifts).



They met in a Mc Donald's.

It wasn't the most romantic place, Viktor could admit, but it was also full of food and nice people, and the neon lights _really_ brought the best out of his regal figure.

He was walking around the floor, lazily searching for some fries to gobble up, when he rounded the corner and- _he_ was there. Viktor felt his feathers ruffle instinctively at the divine sight in front of him, better than any unsupervised sandwich, even better than that time he found a slice of pie intact on the ground: the prettiest pigeon he’d ever seen.

He was on the chubby side, his bill slender and delicate looking, his plumage soft, shimmering iridescent into the light. He looked uncertain, bobbing his head with innate gracefulness, most likely looking for something to eat, too.

 _Ah_ , Viktor thought, and spotted an abandoned chicken nugget under a table. He went for it, fast as lighting, only to pick it up and get close to his beautiful companion, who jumped a little at his approach, then paused.

Viktor put down the nugget, nudged it with his bill in the other’s direction, effectively bowing his head.

The pigeon clicked his beak, pinned his eyes, and Viktor let his tail wag in excitement. “Yuuri,” the pretty one chirped, shyly, and Viktor was already in love. He puffed up his neck's plumage and pirouetted, and was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri mirrored him, emitting a few quiet notes. Viktor would have loved nothing more than to feed him personally, but he didn't want to rush things, so he just waited.

After a little while, Yuuri got closer, his eyes nervously flicking between him and the chicken nugget, and then his head quickly dived down to take a bite. Viktor whistled happily, and when Yuuri made space for him to share, angling his cute body a bit to the side, his feathers slightly ruffled with embarrassment, he couldn't help the appreciative coo that escaped his beak.

As they ate together, Viktor thought that he’d share the very last of his chicken nuggets with Yuuri any day, if it meant seeing him flipping his tail so joyously for the rest of his life.

Their nest would be the best of nests, he decided. He'd make one in the best chimney pot of the best neighborhood, and Yuuri would look radiant in between the prettiest leaves he could find. He couldn’t wait to feed their chubby little squabs, already.

**Author's Note:**

> @possibleplatypus: you asked, and I delivered? Or, i tried to  
> Look I have so many tabs open on bird habits and pigeons I just  
> still, excuse my lack of knowledge about homosexual pigeons, I literally _winged it_ //ba dum tss  
>  (i skipped the part about regurgitating food during the courtship for public sensitivity reasons but just know this, of course it would be Viktor feeding Yuuri, because this boy has a feeding kink big as a freaking castle sorry I totally make the rules)
> 
> I'm sorry? I think.  
> Find me @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) for more screaming and- apparently weird aus?
> 
> p.s. just so you know yeah we actually let pigeons in our mc donald's sometimes it's funny as shit and i die everytime but please save me because i **eat** there  
> 


End file.
